Bye Bye Home hello Rome
by i'm just lost
Summary: acorrding to their deal Tomoyo is going to act as Eriol's wife to help her family& and the billionare to get money.but this act was suppose to be 4 a couple of months and not a life time. to my lovely reviewers chap 4&5 is up
1. Picture Perfect

**Bye bye home …hello  ****Rome******

**Chapter one..**

**Picture perfect **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Okay, Sakura smile" I said watching my cousin through the lens of my camera.

"What are you talking about?. I've been faking this smile for almost half an hour" Sakura said through her teeth carefully trying to keep the smile on her face. She side glanced at her hand "Even my ice cream melted. And I think that statue beside me almost wants to kick our asses away from here"

"I agree " I said still measuring "stay still so we can get over this"

"Please hurry up. My feet started to hurt "

"Okay on the count of 3"I said 

"I'm ready "

"1..2…..3" 

*FLASH*

I searched for Sakura. And I couldn't see her through the lens…

"Sakura ?"

"Down here" I heard a moaning voice saying. I removed the camera aside and looked down in front of my feet to see a pained Sakura rubbing her back .

"What are you doing down there ?" I asked.

"I don't have a clue what happened" she said as I pulled her up "out of no where people dressed in black came rushing knocking me down"

"Poor you" I said laughing heartily.

"Its NOT funny" she yelled angrily.

"Yes it is" I said "you look so cute with your shirt covered with ice cream. I should take a picture of this" holding my camera up again .

"Tomoyo" she warned.

"This is a replacement of the last one"

*FLASH*

I heard her moan and I laughed again. When I looked at her again I found that she was staring adoringly at something or _someone_ behind me. I turned around to see a black limo driving away.

"Dear, I know that the car is breath taking but you are only torturing your self  for not having such a beauty"

"Its not the car" she sighed  dreamily "It's the one who got into the car "

"Sugar, you need a reality check" I said while receiving a deadly glare from her "snap out of it. You can't even THINK about liking the driver of  that car let alone owner" and she sighed

"you mean I'm not allowed to LOOK at the guy who washes it"

"yeah, exactly" I said smiling weakly at her disappointment "I mean we worked our asses off on weekend just to have money enough for spending a week away from home on summer vacation"

"Oh well" she said as she came closer and hugged me tightly. Then she took the camera out my hands and turned to the first person who came across.

"Sir, would mind taking a picture of two idiot girls covered with vanilla ice cream? "she asked the old man.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**To Be continued..**


	2. Plans of Both Sides

**Bye Bye Home.. Hello ****Rome******

**Chapter two**

Plans of both sides

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A man, with dark hair ,dressed in a fine cobalt suit kept passing around the office. His friend was sitting in the leather chair checking a file while sipping his coffee.

"Eriol, stop it. You are giving me a headache"

"I can't. this old man is so obsessed about familial thingies" Eriol said as he continued "If we don't find a solution to this. We are so not going to win this deal"

"Just calm down"

"How can I calm down? Saoyran. We have to think"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO THINK WITH THIS HEADACHE YOU ARE GIVING ME?" Saoyran yelled and Eriol immediately stopped and sat down on his chair by the desk.

"Oh sorry I just got a little panicky" Eriol said while holding his head with his hands "But you know how mom reacts when we lose any deal"

"No need to remind me" Saoyran said laughing.

"yeah, laugh all you want brother. After all, you are not the one to be yelled at by mom" Eriol smiled faintly "I think I gave myself a headache"

"tell somebody to bring us painkillers" Saoyran said.

"fine" Eriol said as he pressed some buttons on the phone to call for the secretary "Kaho, I need some painkillers, please"

"Right away, Sir" Kaho answered.

Eriol turned to his brother and found him smiling wickedly. He smiled back knowingly.

"looks like you got a plan" Eriol said.

"You know me, taking advantage of everything and everyone around me" Saoyran said.

"So what do you…"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in,Kaho" He called. and the door was slowly opened.

"Your pills, Sir" Kaho said.

"Thank you, you may leave now" Eriol said as she placed the pills and glasses off water on the table.

"No, Kaho. Please, take a seat" Saoyran said. And both Eriol and Kaho turned to him. He sent Eriol a look that Eriol immediately understood.

"You heard the guy. Sit"

"alright" she said as she sat across from Saoyran.

Both Eriol and Kaho waited for him to say something. He look at Kaho and leaned  forward placing his elbows on his knees. Eriol leaned too so he can hear what are they saying..

"Kaho" He started "How would you feel about being the temporary wife of Eriol"

*~***Somewhere**** else*~***

"Look at the this" I said holding the 'ice cream photo' while lying on my back with a pillow under my head "Its a cute photo, but I won't ever forgive you for ruining my shirt"

"Come on, Tomoyo" Sakura said looking at the other photo "Its only cost you 6 pounds"

"that's exactly the problem" I said "I don't wanna be any trouble to your dad. I mean, I can't go every time asking him for money knowing that he doesn't have much"

"He is your dad too, you know" Sakura said "why can't just get over the adoption thing. And act like you are a Kinomoto. Dad thinks of you like his daughter. and he cares for you as much as he does to me. he wouldn't mind giving up everything he has just for you"

"I know he wouldn't" I said "lets just drop the subject" I took the magazine and read the cover that said ( The Most Wanted Bachelors In The World )

"……." 

"Sakura?" I asked not bothering to look at her

"…….."

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I said putting that magazine away and sitting up.

"OMG" she yelled and I covered my ears "OMG.OMG.OMG"

"SHUT UP" I yelled as I took the pillow covered my ears with it "my ears are sensitive"

"OMG,TOMOYO"

" I said shut up" I threw the pillow at her" What is up…"

"The skies.." she answered interrupting my question. holding the pillow and smiling.

"…with you?" I sighed. "Okay. Calm down. And tell me why do act like you just won mountains of gold"

Her smile widened in a scary way that I was beginning to worry.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH " she yelled as she jumped and hugged me. 

"Tha..Thats good t..to kn..know" I said "Ca..No ..brea…"

"Oh sorry" she said letting go of me. She smiled naively rubbing the back of her head. "But, you won't believe what I found "

"What?" I asked tiredly and out of nowhere I found a photo in front of my eyes.

"You took a photo of the guy in the limo" She said " His bodyguards were the once who pushed me. So instead of taking a photo of me. You took a photo of him"

"So?" looking at 

"Can I keep this photo?" she asked.

"Sure, but let me take a look at that" I said taking the picture in my hands "Not bad , Sakura"

" I know" she said dreamily "would please help me find him?"

"Are you crazy?" I said "we don't even know his name"

"you are right" she sighed.

I turned back to my magazine and kept flipping pages until I saw the top100 of the most wanted bachelors. And started reading. After a few minutes…..

"OMG" I yelled "Sakura"

"what?" she asked depressingly.

"The Li brothers are on #1"

"The Li who?" she asked again

"Your crush you stupid girl" I said.

"Ha-ha, nice one" she said

"Do you want to get him or not?"

"you are serious, are you?"

"of course. I am"

**To be continued… **


	3. Sneak & Stuck

**Bye Bye Home… Hello ****Rome****..******

**Chapter Three.******

Sneak, stuck   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is the building, Tomoyo?" Sakura said "Man, look at the size of this thing".

"They call it a skyscraper" I said "And we are going inside there in a matter of seconds"

"How?"

"why of course we are going to go past the security guards"

"How?" she asked again and I turned to her and smiled.

"Just stick with me" I said " Here take this" I handed her a jacket, camera, a notebook, and her student Id card.

"what are these for?" she asked

"Stop asking questions, will ya?" I said obviously annoyed by her freaked out attitude. "Just trust me"

"I do, but if we got caught we are so dead. We could end up in jail" she said as her face showed pure horror." I don't want to spend my rest of my life in a dark cold cell with the ghost of the past prisoners who died there"

I gave her the look that clearly said ' SHUT UP' and luckily, she got the message and started wear the jacket and hanged the camera and student Id card around her neck.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Do I have a choice in that?"

"Yeah you are right. Ready or not you are coming with me"

"I know"

We walked to the entrance of the building. And we saw the security guard watching our movement. He was an old man in his fifties. Sitting on a chair by the door with a newspaper and a cup of coffee. It was clear that he was a lazy guard. I walked toward him with Sakura not very far behind.

"Hello, Sir. We are journalists from highlands commercial and economic newspaper" I said flashing my Id card and Sakura started nodding in agreement like crazy obviously frightened " We came from England to interview some of this 'Li corporations' employees. So if you don't mind letting us pass"

The reply was a VERY puzzled face. The three of us stayed still there and very unmoving. Until Sakura whispered something in my ear.

"Is he even alive?" she said checking the pale creature in front of us.

"He should be. I can see his blood run in his veins through his lizard like skin" I whispered back. And she shivered in disgust.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yOu LaDy aRe EnGlAnD" The guard suddenly said "sOrRy, No SpEaKiNg EnGlAnD"

"That explains the silent treatment" Sakura said "How in earth are we going to make him understand?"

"Sign language" I said.

"He is not deaf" she said "And when you did you get sign language classes?" sometimes I think that Sakura is ridiculous. so I ignored her and turned to the old man.

"We" pointing at both Sakura and I  "Write " I held an imaginary pen and started writing in the air "For a Newspaper"

"Hn??" he said and I fell on the ground.

"Damn Italians " Sakura said "To slow to understand "

"Look who is talking"

"Nice to know what do you think of me "

I got up and repeated the actions from before." We write for a newspaper " but he still giving me the puzzled look so I smashed his head with his newspaper " A NEWSPAPER ,DAMN IT"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, u HeRe 4 iNtErveiw "

"YES" I yelled.

"gO iN " 

"Finally" I said dragging Sakura with me inside.

"I knew we should have taken Italian lessons"

*~* President office *~*

"40,000 $" Eriol said.

"I'm sorry, sir" Kaho said "I can't do it "

"How about 100,000 $?" Saoyran said "Its all we can offer"

"I can't "

"how about 100,000 $ and promotion" Eriol said " I'll make you my assistant"

"Hey, what about me?" Saoyran said angrily "if she is going to be the assistant, where would I go?"

"I'll place as the president of the branch in Paris" Eriol said "Its time for you to handle your own business besides I've been thinking about firing that old woman"

"Oh really why don't you just throw me in the streets and make HER the president " Saoyran said pointing at Kaho.

" Gentlemen please" Kaho said " I'll do it in one condition"

"Anything, we have only got 3 days "

" I want 5 million in my bank account by the end of the day"

" WHAT??" Saoyran yelled. "we might be rich but we don't go spending our money on gold digging bitches like you" he continued glaring at her.

"pardon me but I'm not talking to you Mr. Saoyran. So, Mr. Eriol do we have a deal?" she said.

"Kaho.." Eriol said calmly.

"Yes, Sir?"

"YOU ARE FIRED.GET OUT OF MY BULIDING " He yelled not keeping his cool anymore "AND IT WOULD MUCH BETTER IF YOU LEAVE ITALY" he continued and Saoyran smirked clearly pleased by the reaction.

"You heard the guy, OUT" He said pushing her out of the office" You are NOT welcomed anymore" and slamming the door at her face. He turned to his brother who was out of breath. 

" I need fresh air " Eriol whined after a minute "I'm going to take the rest of the day off"

"whatever you say" Saoyran said " I'm coming with you" he said as he followed Eriol out of the office closing the door behind him.

*~*Ground – elevator*~*

"Stupid machine" I said as kicked the door of the elevator "Ouch"

"Easy on the foot" Sakura said laughing.

"What kind of impolite journalist are they ?" a business woman by the reception asked.

"Uh go to hell you snobbish bitch" I whispered and Sakura continued laughing "You too poor bitch"

"Why thank you" Sakura said "Hey look. The elevator door has opened"

"About time. lets go" and we both walked inside.

"Look at all the buttons" Sakura exclaimed. "Which floor?" 

"The highest floor. I want to see a good view from the roof "

"So it's the 50th " she said pressing the button. And we felt the machine move up.  

"This going to take a while …"

And we waited and waited and waited …..

  *~*At The 50th Floor*~*

"What is wrong with this thing?" Eriol said pressing the 'Down' button." Max, fix this. And make it quick because I don't attend on taking the stairs all the way down" he called for one of the workers .

"I'm sorry ,sir" Max said" But the elevator is now not working"

"What do mean?" Saoyran asked.

"It got stuck about half an hour ago while transporting journalists from the ground floor"

"Journalists??"

"Yes, two ladies from an English commercial newspaper I think "

" oh man , we are so doomed "Eriol said "listen, get somebody to fix this thing and when you get the ladies out . bring them to my office cuz I want to save what is left of my company's reputation"

**To Be continued..**


	4. fired

**Bye Bye Home … Hello ****Rome******

**Chapter Four,**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

*~* inside the elevator *~*

"Sakura, are you sure that this thing still working?" I said as we sat on the floor." It has been three hours. Its not like we took an elevator to heaven or the 7th sky or something" I continued as I  checked my watch.

"Not sure anymore" Sakura said while fanning herself with the notebook I gave her. She already took off her jacket that was now placed on her lap and undone a few off her  buttons "The AC has stopped working ages ago".

"uh I can't take this anymore" I said taking off my shirt .

"Ms. Stripper is going to run her show in front of little innocent Sakura?" Sakura asked wickedly and  I threw the shirt and she caught it laugh and threw aside as pretend to attack her. With a yelp I fell on her as the lights suddenly went off. We screamed seconds later everything went silent.

"Tomoyo?" I heard Sakura's voice echoed through the dark.

"Yeah"

" I HATE THIS DARKNESS"

The only thing that I could do that moment is sigh.

*~* At Eriol's office*~*

"come in" he called after he heard the knocks on the dark oak doors.

"They are about to get the ladies out. Do want to be there when they do?" Saoyran asked. 

"Yes, might as well be there and excuse myself" He answered as he got up and buttoned his jacket. He walked out of the office with Saoyran beside him. They made their way to the elevators and found a crowd of his workers and some electricians who were gathering their tools. Max pressed the 'Up' button. And it started working. Some people sighed out of relieve. happy that disaster ended.

*~* Inside the elevator *~*

"Holy shit" I gasped as the machine moved.

"We are safe. we are finally safe " even though it was dark I knew that she was holding her hands together and praying to the lord that she didn't last long enough to witness a ghost. I gasped with realization of my half nakedness.

"Where is my shirt?" I said while I Scanned the floor like a blind old man and I found a smooth material so I pulled it .

"Hay .. leave my skirt alone. You want to strip that's fine but don't consider me in your show " Sakura said.

"Where the heck is that Shirt?"

"For heaven's sake, Tomoyo. How am I suppose to answer that question when I can't find my own shirt's button?"

"Just hurry and try to fine it before anybody opens …"

I heard the elevator slip open and wince " the door and sees us " I completed my sentence but it was definitely late.

A crowed of workers stared at us with wide eyes. Some with confusion and puzzlement. And others with disgust.

" uhhhh .. ladies and gentlemen this is not what it looks like.." Sakura started buttoning her shirt and grasped my shirt and lipped it over my head we tried to get up at the same time but we fell back down with her on my lap" it was just so hot in there .. that we couldn't handle it . so we .. " she trailed off as if realizing the embarrassing and stupid situation we are in "…decided to cool off just a little bit" she whispered only loud enough for me and the man who was next to the door to hear. and she stood while supporting her self with the walls and then walked out with me by her side.

"It seemed as if you were saying that you turned the heat a little bit to kill time" the guy mumbled to himself and Sakura got in to ' THE COMBAT OF THE FURIOUS 'act which was very RARE. And I stepped back as she took the action of the independent big sister.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LAIR??" she screamed at the guy while she pulled her sleeves up.

"No, Ma'am. I didn't mean it that way " he said with hesitation in his voice. I held back my laughter and I couldn't resist my self wickedness.

"Then you must be calling us lesbians" I said disgusted "What is this? don't you people have work to do beside making fun of your guests?" I felt myself narrow in fake anger" But NO. I'm not going to take this humiliation anymore. I'm going to talk to the boss here. And he is going to get you all fired by the end of this day if you don't apologias NOW" everyone kept quit as I crossed my arms. I felt my devil inside clapping his hands and was very pleased while my angel try to reason with him. But it was no match for the angel. 

"Max, you are fired" A deep voice said . and everyone gasped in surprised including  Sakura and I. we turned our gazes to a man in a fine suit and his appearance clearly said (I RULE ALL)

"Wh …What ?Sir?"

"you heard what I said so you better go and pack your stuff from your used to be office " and the guy looked around the place before walking away.

"Look at what you did?" Sakura said with her eyes still wide." The boss Is here and we are in big trouble "

"lets get out of here" we turned to go back inside the elevator and when I was about to press the first that came in site the same voice said something that made me knew that I'd never see my family back in London ever again unless of course, they decided to pay my cell a visit..

"Excuse me ladies, why don't you come to my office to discuss the reason you came here for"

**To Be Continued ..**


	5. begging

**Bye Bye home... Hello ****Rome******

**Chapter five**

After we got dressed we were walked to the boss's office. Actually, it was not a walk. It was more like a bride procession. Needless to say Sakura and I were speechless.

Since when do they worship criminals?

I turned my head to Sakura who looked like she was in a fright movie theater. Obviously clueless as I was. But I least I found this situation under my control.

Hardly.

To tell the truth I never found my biting my nails very entertaining. But then it seemed the only way to keep myself from screaming like a mad woman.

As I heard footsteps approaching us, I wiped the sweat I had running down my cheek. With the back of my hand. And placed a very very calm mask.

If he is going to enjoy sending me to jail. I better make it less amusing for him.

And less humiliating for me.

Mr. Boss walked behind his desk and unbuttoned his jacket. So it won't wrinkle when he sit down.

"Please take a seat ..?" He said in his calm voice eyeing Sakura's feathers.

I think my mask is falling.

"Kinomoto" I said.

"Yes, please take a seat" as he sat down himself.

Sakura was ready to drop on the floor to sit down that I had to pull her and push her down the black leather couch before I made myself comfortable beside her.

"Is your friend ok?" he asked eyeing Sakura's green sick face.

"Hell no… um sir " she said "Can I have some water please before the punishment?"

"Sure" his brother said with confusion in his COLD green eyes "and what punishment is she talking about?"

at this, three pair of eyes widened as Sakura got up and hugged the younger Li's legs and cried. Oh my god she ruined everything.

What the heck.. screw the mask . its time for plan B.

Begging for mercy.

I put on my most irresistible puppy face. I blinked a few times so my eyes would go watery and shiny. I pouted and released a fake tear.

A few minutes later we were sobbing in men's arms.

The most wanted men in the world.

"Eriol, how do we deal with weeping women?"

"What do I look like? A guide book?"

"I'm sorry" Sakura said "I swear I won't do it again. It was her fault" she said pointing her finger at me.

"Excuse me?" I said 

"She dragged me into coming in to this"

 Traitor.

By then, the three of them were giving me stares I sighed and explain how we got past security.

**To be continued...**

Sorry guys that it took too long time to update but I was _enjoying _myself away from home. I'm sorry that this chap was sooooooo short. I promise that I'll _try _writing a longer one next time. It actually depends on your reviews.

The more reviews I get 

The longer chapter 

(Yes, I am greedy)

Oh and next time on "Bye bye home … hello Rome"

Eriol is going propose to Tomoyo. 


	6. Marry me, my precious

**Bye Bye Home... Hello ****Rome****.**

**Part six...**

**Marry me, my precious.**

***:*:*:*:*:***

I sat there waiting to see his reaction. Behind the glasses I could see his indigo eyes widen as big as two full moons. Suddenly, he started laughing like there was no tomorrow. I glanced at his brother to find his reaction quite different. Exactly what I expected from someone who found that someone broke into his company without permission. He looked pretty annoyed but looks even more annoying with his arms crossed.

First impressions can really fool ya. When I saw his pictured I thought he was like... cool or something 

But he is NOT.

My thoughts were cut when I heard the laughter grew instead of dying down. He looked like he was having a blast in there holding his stomach. I began to wonder if he is really ok.

Must be the stress from work.

"That was so funny" he said.

Unconsciously, Sakura started giggling " yeah, tell me about it" she said "everyone really thoughts that we were journalists. I never knew I was so good at acting"

"Maybe you should join the drama club" Syaoran said, mocking us tiredly.

Soon, the three of us started chatting and laughing about what happened like old ladies who gathered for a tea party. Saying things like 'do you remember when....' 'I can't believe how that happened...'

The dark haired man stopped laughing all of a sudden and slammed his fist down the desk. "It was NOT funny"

The room shacked slightly and his glasses broke.

Ok that was a little metaphorical.

"You" he yelled pointing at his brother "go fire that security guard and call the police."

"About time you came back to your senses" Syaoran said. He stood up and walked to the phone.

"No, no, no" I hurried, fearing for my dear life. I mean who wants to rot in jail with Italian street gangs and drug addicts and all those bad, _bad_ people. "Believe me they do not need to interfere. I'm sure we can work it out between us"

And that was over used line, that didn't sound right at the moment...

His eyebrow rose slowly and I realize that he wasn't going show us mercy easily. I sighed and glanced at Sakura. She was also having a hard time trying to find a way out of this. Syaoran almost finished with his call and already fired that guard. I had to do something before he calls the police.

"Listen" I said standing. "We are not from here and we aren't exactly loaded. We came here with no intention to harm anyone.

We just wanted to have a good of the city then be on our way"

He didn't say anything

"Really" I said hopefully he'll believe.

"Look, sir please don't do this" Sakura said pleadingly, she stood beside me "we'll do anything. We can clean, cook and do your laundry. We can be gardeners if you want. We'll serve you with anything you want with payment just please don't send us to jail"

"Cook?" I asked quietly 

"Shut up" she hissed

"Thank you, miss. But I already have a maid, a cook and a gardener."

"So much for making deals" I said sitting back, I held both my hands up "hurry up and handcuff me"

"Oh man" Sakura said "this all you're fault"

"Blaming me won't do any good" Sakura sighed and sat down again.

"Don't you think we should agree to their deal, Eriol?" Syaoran said, he placed the receiver down and turned to his brother. Sakura and I exchanged looks and smiled maybe there was hope after all. "Why don't let one of those girls take Kaho's place" he continued 

I saw something twinkle in Eriol eyes but then he looked disappointed a little "don't you think that people will find it a little weird. I mean, Kaho was my secretary but these are foreign girls in there first visit to Italy"

"Don't worry about that" Syaoran said sitting on the desk. "We'll think of something"

The brothers gave us a look that I didn't quite understand but then Eriol spoke. "Listen you two, I'm going to spare your life if u agree to help me"

"We'll do anything" Sakura said.

"How should I start this?" he said. "our company is going to have a deal with an important businessman from Japan, this deal is really important to us because if we don't win this one we are going to lose a great amount of money and then we'll have a problem regaining everything "

"So what do you want us to do?" I said crossing my arms "Seduce this guy, get him drunk and make him sign the papers you want him to sign?"

"That was not a bad idea" He said smirking "though I doubt you'll accomplish that"

I gave him a death glare.

"Anyways, this guy is abscessed with familial things and won't make deals with bachelor businessmen like me"

"You mean play boys?" I said with a nasty expression on my face.

"Call it whatever you want" he said.

"I still don't see what you want us to do"

"Seeing you both are greet actresses, I want to come to my mansion and I'll be needing one of to act as my lovely wife and give this man the familial atmosphere he wants"

"You're kidding, right?" both of asked in unison.

"Nope" the answered.

"How long we'll continue with this act?" I asked 

"A week or two" Syaoran answered. "You'll both have a place with to stay which is with us and you'll eat with us too. So, you won't worry about money."

"But no one must know about this but the four of us and servants in my house" Eriol said.

"So, what do you say?" Saoyran said.

I thought about it. Going to jail or living like a princess. Well, a fake princess. At least we won't be stuck with fast food and snacks for the rest of our stay.

But it could be a little risky and if Touya knew about this I'd be under the dirt in seconds.

Come on Tomoyo, where is your sense of adventure?

"I'll do it" I said. After all, he did propose _almost_ nicely. It wasn't my idea of (**Will you marry me, my precious?**) but it will do for the time being.

I will hear those words later on. 

But now...

I have a lot of wifely duties to carry out.

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

**_*Sorry guys that it took so long to update this one, but I have been really busy with school and exams. I know it a lame excuse but please forgive me…_**

**_I want to thank Shino_chan87 & friend for their support and I thank the following for reviewing:_**

**_*_**_Litle Azn Gurl /dj azn gyrl/ Amazed/ Sakura90/ Tomoyolover/ dj gyrl/ kawaiiness pnay/yokki/ Dana Daidouji/ not applicable/ malik's gurl/ deon/ OX Amethyst XO/ Kyte/ Kate/ anime-lover39/ kaibigan/ kimpster/blue-sapphire/ deity of death1/icy2/Garfunkelzsnuggle bunny*****_

****

**_*the more the reviews the faster I update… _**

.


End file.
